Angel's Series: Mireqiel Love Story
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: Mireqiel: aku hanya malaikat kematian yang di ciptakan tanpa hati dan cinta, apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Kim Yesung: aku seorang artis terkenal tak butuh cinta, tapi dia berbeda, dia menunjukan bahwa cinta itu indah Ryeowook: kasih waktu aku untuk memiliki kenangan sebelum pergi.


**Chapter 1: Kim Yesung Story**

**Kim Yesung Love Story**

**Genre : Hurt/ Romantic / Fantasy/ Angst**

**Rate : T **

**Cast: Mireqiel ( Bayangin rambut merah di Mv sexy, free and single)**

**Kim Yesung ( bayangin model rambut dan dandananya di Mv opera)**

**Kim Ryeowook ( Bayangim di Mv Heppines)**

**Warning: karena author baru pertama bikin fanfic, pasti banyak typos, ooc, dan keanehan bahasa jadi mohon di maklumkan saja ne?**

**Summary: Kim Yesung: aku seorang artis terkenal tak butuh cinta, tapi dia berbeda, dia menunjukan bahwa cinta itu indah**

* * *

**Kim Yesung aku seorang artis terkenal tak butuh cinta, tapi dia berbeda, dia menunjukan bahwa cinta itu indah**

Kim Yesung POV

Aku adalah seorang artis penyanyi rock terkenal seantero korea dan di luar korea, pencapaianku di usiaku yang baru menginjak usia 25 tahun merupakan targetku selama ini. Aku tak butuh cinta, kekasih, atau apa lah itu menurutku itu mengganggu professionalisme dalam pekerjaan saja. Menurutku kepopuleranku, uang adalah segalanya saat ini. Karena seorang namja manis yang membuat aku berubah pemikiran.

Flashback On

_Hari itu aku sedang berjalan – jalan di daerah myongdong dengan penyamaran pastinya, tiba – tiba dari arah belakangku aku di tabrak oleh seseorang, saat aku membalikan badan ternyata seorang yeoja, aku berpikir dia pengemarku, aku tarik saja dia masuk ke café yang ada dekat situ, aku akan kasih dia tanda tangan, sebelum dia heboh di jalanan myongdong dan penyamaranku terbongkar._

_"Agashi, kau pengemarku kan? Pasti menabrak aku karena kau tau aku siapa? Pasti mau minta tanda tangan? Mau tanda tangan di mana agashi" memberikan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi kepada yeoja ini, tapi yang ada dengan imutnya dia memasang wajah innocent, mengerjap- kerjap matanya lucu dan manis._

_"MWO, KIM YESUNG?"dia malah teriak haduhhhh, gawat, tp untungnya café ini lagi sepi jadi yah gak masalah._

_"sstttt"_

_"Jadi, benar Kim Yesung? Aku tabrakan dengan kim yesung? Gomawa Tuhan, udah mengabulkan permintaanku sebelum aku pergi" lah kenapa dia seneng begitu? Pake nari – nari gak jelas pula, apa makusdnya pula permintaan dan pergi?._

_"Ne, agashii aku Kim Yesung, idola bersuara emas yang terkenal. Sekarang keluarkan foto, atau buku buat aku tanda tangan" kataku lagi._

_"hyung, narisi yah, aku tadi gak sengaja menabrak hyung karena aku buru – buru mau beli album baru hyung, tapi malah ketemu hyung hehehe, oh ya aku belum perkenalkan diriku. Naneum Kim Ryeowook immida bageupta dan aku ini namja hyung bukan yeoja._

_"MWO… JINJAAA, Namja?"_

_"Ne, hyung" itulah awal pertemuanku dengan kim ryeowook, dimana kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan dia adalah namja yang menyebalkan._

Flashback Off

Sejak pertemuan itu, aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya, baik sengaja atau tidak, risih, terganggu iya, tapi entah sejak kapan, kehadiran dia telah banyak mempengaruhiku. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Ah tidak mungkin. Bila aku tidak melihatnya, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Sifat ceria dan optimisnya sedikit mempengaruhiku.

Flashback On

_" Hyung, tau tidak kenapa bunga sakura hanya mekar dimusim semi dan hanya mekar selama 1 sampai 2 minggu?" _

_"Ani, hyung tidak tau"jawabku, karena aku memang tak tau._

_" bunga sakura sering dilambangkan sebagai kehidupan dan kematian, bisa juga simbol keberanian __kesedihan, dan kegembiraan. __Bunga ini juga menjadi metafora untuk ciri-ciri kehidupan yang tidak kekal. Sama seperti manusia lahir, berjalan, tumbuh dewasa, menjadi tua dan mati. Seperti bunga sakura yang meski hidupnya hanya 1 sampai 2 minggu dia memberikan kegembiraan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, dan memberikan keberanian untuk terus hidup. Sama seperti aku hyung, aku ingin memberikan kegembiraan bagi orang di sekitarku, dan aku mendapatkan keberanian melewati ini semua karena aku tau akan ada kebahagiaan yang lebih besar bila kita percaya. Sampai akhirnya nanti aku layu dan mati, seperti bunga sakura."_

Flashback Off

Saat itu aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanya, hari berganti hari dan bulan berganti bulan, aku mulai menyadari dia telah membuat aku jatuh cinta, aku yang tak paham apa itu cinta, karena dia aku jadi tau bahwa cinta itu perlu diperjuangkan.

Flashback On

_"hyung menurut hyung cinta itu apa?"kenapa tiba tiba Tanya cinta sih"_

_"Cinta? Merepotkan, sakit hati dan menyusahkan."Jawabku seadanya._

_"Hahaha, hyung aneh. Menurutku cinta itu perjuangan dan pengorbanan hyung, berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kita cintai, berjuang hingga titik darah terakhir kita untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang kita cinta. Dan berkorban demi orang yang kita cintai."_

_"Not Make sanse, kalo orang yang kita cintai tetap tidak mencintai kita bagaimana?" tanyaku kepadanya._

_"setidaknya kita sudah mencoba dan berusaha hyung, lain cerita kalo kita tidak berusaha dan mencobanya baru deh hyung mau ngamuk – ngamuk silahkan."_

Flashback Off

Aku terus memikirkan kata – kata wookie, dan ada benarnya juga yang dia bilang. Aku harus memperjuangkan cintaku kepadanya, di tolak atau tidak itu urusan nanti, gmana respon orang – orang nantinya aku tidak peduli, karena ini hidupku, aku mau jatuh cinta dengan siapa pun mau dia namja sekalipun apa urusanya dengan mereka? tapi sayangnya aku sedikit terlambat.

Flashback On

_Hari itu aku janjian dengan wookie untuk bertemu denganya, di taman. 5 menit berlalu akhirnya dia dating juga dengan napas yang tak beraturan. _

_"Mianhe hyung, aku kesiangan"_

_"nde, ayo, kita sudah terlambat" aku melangkah terlebih dulu, tiba – tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh saat aku berbalik wokie sudah terkapar di tanah._

_"WOOKIE- ah, bangunnnnnn" aku yang panik, langsung membawa dia ke rumah sakit, dia langsung ditanganin oleh dokter._

_1 jam kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang yang menanggani wookie._

_"Gimana dok, keadaan wookie-ah"_

_"Dia memiliki penyakit kelainan jantung, jantungnya mulai melemah, dia tidak mau di rawat, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa saja."_

_"apa yang bisa membuat dia sembuh kembali dok?"_

_"operasi, tapi keberhasilanya hanya 30% saja" setelah aku berbincang – bincang dengan dokter aku memutuskan untuk menuju ruang wookie di rawat. Ternyata saat aku bangun dia sudah sadar._

_"Hyung, mian. Salahku kita tidak jadi menonton pertunjukan itu."_

_"Guwanchana,Wookie-ah, kenapa kamu tidak pernah menceritakan penyakitmu kepada hyung?"_

_"untuk apa hyung? Bertemu dan berkenalan dengan hyung idola ku saja aku sudah cukup puas kok"_

_"Tapi aku mencintaimu wookie, wookie… saranghae jeongmal saranghae yongwhonie. Maukah kau jadi namjachingu hyung?"_

_"Hyung, jangan karena hyung kasian padaku, hyung mengatakan itu, aku tidak suka di kasihani hyung"_

_"Ani, Kim Ryeowook, hyung serius, sejak kenal kamu, hyung bisa melihat banyak hal dan mengenal cinta"_

_" Nado…..nado saranghe hyung"_

Flashback Off

Walaupun hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih hanya berjalan sebentar dan hanya dilakukan di rumah sakit saja, dia sudah menorehkan banyak kenangan indah bersamaku. Sekarang dia telah pergi dengan damai. Dan aku? Hei life must me go on, right?. Sambil meninggalkan nisan wookie ku aku melangkah menuju mobilku yang sudah ada mangerku, setelah di dalam mobil aku membaca surat dari wookie.

**_Dear My Star Idol_**

**_Hyung, taukah kamu, kamu adalah bintang yang sangat bersinar terang, yang selalu menemani aku melewati penyakitku ini. Kenal, dekat dan bisa menjadi kekasihmu adalah 3 hal yang tak akan pernah terbayangkan olehku. Aku punya cerita hyung. Sebelum kenal hyung, aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat kematian (terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal) tapi itu benar hyung. Dia memberitahuku batas hidupku hanya setahun, hyung wajah malaikat itu mirip dengan hyung loh, hanya saja kalian memilik sifat yang sangat berbeda. Aku bahagia hyung bisa mencintai kalian berdua, dan bisa menjadi kekasih hyung selama hidup walau hanya sebentar itu sudah lebih dari cukup hyung, hyung… jangan karena pekerjaan dan memikirkan profesionalis hyung lupa makan dan istirahat, aku tak mau hyung sakit._**

**_Hyung sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, ne _**

**_Regreat Kim Ryeoowook_**

**Author curcol**

**Woow, author setress gara2x bikin fic ini hiks10x, daripada salah paham sama tokohnya aku mau jelasin dulu deh Mireqiel dan yesung sosok yang sama bukan kembar, hanya wajahnya saja yang sama. Kenapa aku ceritain flashback mulu karena memang sengaja di buat seperti itu. Untuk yang udah review:**

**Rochan, ****yeonRA137, ****Raincluster ini udh aku lanjutin kok, semoga kalian suka ne, dan untuk KyuLoveMin makasih udah baca ****J**

**Sebelumnya Review Please ^^**


End file.
